


to shed your weary load

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Alyosha [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Airplanes, Anniversary, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Family, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Fatherhood, Fluff, Foot Massage, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: The family travels to Hasetsu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alyosha's adventure begins~

Yuuri was used to travel, but that didn't mean he was immune to the worries that came with it, and this time was no exception.

 

This time, in fact, was incredibly anxiety-inducing, all because Yuuri really wanted to make sure that it went perfectly. Not for his sake, but for Alyosha's sake. They'd planned everything for months, and Yuuri knew that trying to plan every single detail about these things would only incite even more anxiety in the end, but he was a new parent and he was _nervous_. He couldn't help but think that  _anything_ could happen, and  _anything_ was usually something awful or potentially traumatic for a five-year-old.

 

"You're sure you've got everything?" he asked Victor for what had to be the twentieth time, hesitant to shut his suitcase for the final time in case either of them realized they needed something else. They usually forgot about something that they could ultimately do without, but he didn't want to test that when it came to something Alyosha might need. Everything he'd read about small children and travel indicated that caretakers needed to be prepared to keep them entertained during long flights, and since this was Alyosha's first time on a plane Yuuri wanted to be especially prepared.

 

Victor, still so patient as he tugged the zipper of his luggage closed, nodded and replied, "I went over your list before I closed everything up, my love. Don't worry!"

 

Yuuri thought of every piece of luggage that already stood in the living room, already determined to be ready for handing off to baggage handlers to be placed on the plane, not to be seen until they landed in Japan. "Alyosha's passport?" he asked, not wanting to imagine what would occur if it turned out they left without that vital document.

 

"Safe and sound with both of ours," Victor told him.

 

"And anything that should be in our luggage isn't in a carry-on?"

 

"Right."

 

"Alyosha's blanket?"

 

"In his little carry-on."

 

"Okay," Yuuri breathed, more in an attempt to convince himself than in reply to his husband. Deciding it had to be good enough, Yuuri finally closed his suitcase, giving the zipper a decisive tug. "Okay, I think that's everything...What about his other documents?" he exclaimed, looking at Victor sharply.

 

"With the passports. Everything will be  _fine_ , Yuurichka," Victor insisted, taking the suitcase and setting it on the floor before taking Yuuri's hands in his and squeezing them reassuringly.

 

Yuuri bit his lip and looked at the floor, suddenly feeling self-conscious and ridiculous as he squeezed Victor's hands back and smiled sheepishly. "I just don't want anything to go wrong," he said quietly, trying to listen for any movement from Alyosha and wondering how their son was handling all of this. "I don't want him to get scared on the plane and end up hating to travel. I may have already ruined it for him when I had to go to Japan out of the blue," he said, thinking of his emergency trip back home a few months back and the way Alyosha cried, unused to Yuuri being the one on the move.

 

"Yuuri, he's used to airports if not planes," Victor said with another squeeze of his hands before he reached up to cup Yuuri's face. "If he's scared we'll do our best to make him feel better. We'll both be with him."

 

Victor made it all sound so simple, and Yuuri wanted to feel that it could be, that the trip would proceed without a hitch and he wouldn't have to worry until they had to return to Saint Petersburg. Maybe it would be easier then once Yuuri had an idea of how Alyosha handled this trip. "We should make sure he uses the bathroom before we leave," he said, trying to relax, as impossible as it seemed. "You made sure Yurio and your mother can get there in time?" Yuri and Nadezhda were coming along, and Yuuri hoped that a pair of familiar faces might make Alyosha feel less nervous.

 

"I did not, in fact!" Victor replied, beaming a little too brightly.

 

Yuuri gaped at him incredulously. "Victor!"

 

"I'll call them, I'll call them," his husband soothed, kissing his forehead before pulling his phone out and leaving the room, already thumbing at the screen.

 

Shaking his head with mild exasperation, Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed and tried not to think about a total situation breakdown where their son would start to resemble kids who screamed continuously during eight hour flights, disasters that turned viral 99% of the time. Yuuri didn't think he would survive that, so he was determined to be the best source of distraction and entertainment for his son, even if it meant dropping dead asleep by the time they got to Hasetsu.

 

Soft footsteps alerted him to Alyosha's approach, and he immediately sat up a bit straighter as he watched his son walk in, looking around the room and at the readied luggage with a hint of wariness. He hugged his bear tightly, and Yuuri knew he would have to keep a close eye to make sure that bear didn't leave Alyosha's side. "When are we leaving?" he asked, clambering onto the bed to sit beside Yuuri.

 

"Very soon," Yuuri told him, smiling as he helped him up. He found Alyosha's impatience a bit amusing, but he supposed the boy wanted to get it all over with as much as he did. Of course it wouldn't end with the flight. Alyosha would be meeting Yuuri's family in person, and he was already so shy around new people. "Are you all packed?" Yuuri asked him, trying to get a sense of his excitement level

 

Alyosha gave him a little shrug, hugging his bear a bit tighter. "I think so," he said, glancing at Yuuri with wide eyes. "Will your family like me?" he asked.

 

Yuuri silently hoped that meeting them in person and spending time with them would let Alyosha think of his grandparents as his family too, as much as Nadezhda. "Absolutely," he told him confidently, thinking of his parents' excitement when Yuuri told them that their plane tickets were already bought. "They already love you, you know."

 

"And the plane won't be scary?" Alyosha asked, his voice small as he looked at Yuuri for a definitive answer.

 

It wasn't his first time asking the question, and Yuuri knew he was just looking for reassurance in the face of something entirely new. So Yuuri gave him the same answer they'd been giving him for weeks. "It's okay if you get scared. You can hold our hands until you feel better." He took Alyosha's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

Alyosha's little hand gave Yuuri's thumb a quick squeeze, and they both looked up to see Victor standing in the doorway, beaming at them as he held his phone to his ear, happily ignoring Yurio on the other side.

 

* * *

 

It was all going well so far, but Yuuri was determined not to declare victory until they were all safely in Hasetsu. 

 

One consolation was there were two extra pairs of eyes to help him and Victor make sure Alyosha wouldn't get lost, especially since the boy was starting to look around the terminal with steadily increasing curiosity. Nadezhda had already taken him on a fifteen-minute walk, and Yurio had gone with him to look out at the runway and watch the planes take off and land. 

 

But he did stay put with his grandmother while Yuuri, Victor, and Yurio wandered off, leisurely browsing the stores since they still had a couple of hours before their flight left. 

 

Of course Yuuri wasn't surprised to see that his husband had made a purchase once they met at their gate again, but he was surprised by  _what_ Victor had bought. Gaping at his husband, Yuuri asked, "Victor, did you buy him a neck pillow?!"

 

Victor immediately pouted as he raised the pillow up to eye-level. "But Yuuri, it's so cute! It has little polar bears on it!" he exclaimed, looking at Yuuri entreatingly.

 

It was definitely cute, but that wasn't the _problem_. "It's just..." Yuuri sighed and bit his lip, blushing in mild embarrassment as he opened his paper bag and pulled out another kiddie neck pillow with monkeys on it.

 

The other man stared at it in surprise, gaze flicking between it and the one he still held. "...Oh," he murmured as Yuuri tried very hard to fight back laughter.

 

"Oh my  _God,_ you two," Yuuri heard Yurio say with such exasperation that he almost felt defensive. And then he saw that Yurio was also blushing as he held up a little neck pillow with a tiger stripe pattern all over it. 

 

A few minutes later Alyosha was wearing Yurio's neck pillow around his neck, and Yuuri didn't even mind Yurio's increasingly smug look after he and Victor quietly stuffed their neck pillows into what space they had left in their carry-ons. Victor didn't really seem to mind, and he and his mother immediately started taking as many photos as possible. 

 

The calm lasted until they finally had to board the plane, and Alyosha was hanging on to Victor's neck so tightly Yuuri was afraid he'd choke him. But Victor seemed to take it in stride, keeping a hand on Alyosha's back and speaking animatedly as they boarded.

 

Fortunately all five of them ended up in the same row, though Yurio appeared to feel a little bit awkward over sharing those three seats with Victor's mother without a third person in the middle as a buffer, so he seemed to be pointedly staring out the window while the rest of the passengers boarded.

 

Yuuri fastened Alyosha's seatbelt, making sure it was snug across the boy's middle. He could see Alyosha almost straining to see out the window, but when asked he said he wanted to stay between Yuuri and Victor.

 

Then when the plane started moving Alyosha immediately reached for both of them, shutting his eyes and hiding his face in Yuuri's arm with a little whine. 

 

Locking eyes with Victor with slight alarm, Yuuri laid a hand on Alyosha's head, stroking his hair soothingly as Victor leaned down to quietly say to him, "It's alright,  _malenkiy._  The plane's just getting ready to leave."

 

Alyosha didn't answer, keeping his face pressed against Yuuri's arm and holding on to Victor's hand. Yuuri kept his eye on Alyosha rather than on the view outside the window, realizing just how  _loud_ engines could get as Alyosha winced when they gained speed just moments before the wheels left the ground. He dared to take a peek out the window, raising his gaze for a brief moment before he whimpered and hid again, and Victor pressed a kiss to his unruly hair, right between Yuuri's fingers.

 

Blowing out a breath, Yuuri kept stroking Alyosha's hair, preparing himself for a very long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates for Somewhere to Begin are incoming! PREPARE
> 
> please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for taking so long on this one! writer's block hit hard on...basically all of my wips xD
> 
> please enjoy and comment!

Yuuri felt like there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't sore with exhaustion, and he suddenly couldn't wait to finally get to Hasetsu and sink into the hot springs so he could finally relax after _hours_ of flying and worry. 

 

At least the flying part was over with, and Alyosha was draped over Victor's shoulder, fast asleep after several hours of restlessness. Victor masked his exhaustion with a pair of sunglasses, walking perfectly upright even though Yuuri knew his husband was certainly going to pass out as soon as he found a mattress. Yurio, like Yuuri, was pushing along a luggage cart, looking like he'd been raised from the dead. The only one of them who appeared close to immaculate was Victor's mother, though she too was hiding her eyes behind dark sunglasses.

 

"Is he doing alright?" Yuuri asked Victor, peering at Alyosha's sleeping form.

 

"He's just fine," Victor said, hefting Alyosha up a bit higher. "He might even sleep the whole trip home."

 

Yurio's response to that was a low, envious groan as they pushed on through to the arrivals area.

 

Once he spotted the crowd of waiting people, Yuuri's heart started to beat excitedly as he started to look around for his sister. Moments later he did spot her, waving at them with both arms as she beamed at them. "Yuuri!"

 

Beaming back, Yuuri pushed the cart along faster as he met her halfway, the welcome on her face making him feel right at home even though they still had a ways to go. 

 

Her gaze roamed over him as his did the same, each of them taking in every change that had transpired since the last time they saw each other. Mari looked comfortably rounder, the corners of her eyes bearing lines that had slowly begun to appear over the past few years. She looked over his shoulder, eagerly asking, "Where is he?"

 

"Right here," Victor replied, stepping forward with Alyosha in his arms to lean in and press a fond kiss to Mari's cheek. "Poor thing didn't sleep at all during the trip, so we practiced our Japanese a bit."

 

"Oh my god, he's even more adorable in person!" Mari exclaimed in a whisper, her eyes widening in amazement as she looked at the boy in person for the first time, and Yuuri couldn't help feeling a measure of pride.

 

Yurio stepped in, a grumpy look on his face as he droned, "Hello, I'm here too."

 

Mari's gaze roamed the length of the young man's body as she gave an impressed whistle and quickly switched to English to say, "Wow, you shot up even more. What happened to the kitten who barged into Yu-Topia all those years ago?"

 

Yurio's only response to that was a grunt, though he did give her a brief smirk as he leaned back against the tower of precariously-placed suitcases on the luggage cart.

 

As he made sure the suitcases didn't topple over under the weight of an exhausted twenty-two-year-old, Yuuri peered at his sister casually greeting Victor's mother. According to Yuuri's father it had taken Mari a while to warm to the widow, but apparently things had somehow improved between all of them. He was glad it was so, for Victor's and Alyosha's sakes.

 

As they negotiated their way towards the parking area, Mari commented, "So you're wearing glasses now, Victor?"

 

Victor laughed sheepishly, reaching up to adjust the glasses and the blanket shrouding Alyosha. "Yeah, well...It happens when we get..."

 

"Old," Yurio put in with a wicked grin.

 

"Old _er,_ " Yuuri amended soothingly as they reached the van and Mari went to open the back doors so they could start loading in the suitcases. 

 

Once everything was practically crammed in they began to load themselves into the car, and Yuuri was pleasantly surprised at what he spotted carefully placed on one of the seats. "When did you get a car seat?" he asked Mari as he took Alyosha from Victor's arms, letting his husband's shoulders sag exhaustedly.

 

"When my little brother announced he was becoming a dad," Mari replied with a proud grin, obviously glad to see her brother so pleased.  "Only the best for my nephew."

 

Yuuri got Alyosha buckled into the car seat and, after quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek, went to sit up front next to his sister. He put his seat belt on and settled against the seat, pulling his glasses off and tiredly running a hand over his face. Separate sighs of relief sounded through the van as they all allowed themselves a chance to relax for a moment.

 

"...Is this Hasetsu?" Alyosha asked in Russian, voice sweetly laced with sleep as he finally seemed to come awake.

 

Almost immediately everyone's attention was on him (save for Yurio's, as he'd already fallen asleep), and Alyosha quickly turned to gaze at Victor, who was sitting next to him.

 

Victor, eyes still so loving even while so exhausted, smiled at Alyosha and replied in the same language, "No, not yet, _malenkiy_ , but it is Kyushu." 

 

Alyosha's blue eyes roamed around the car and peered outside the window, like he was trying to identify every unfamiliar sight. His gaze finally fell on Mari, who was giving him a friendly smile as she turned to look at him from the front seat. "Hi, Alexei," she greeted in soft tones.

 

Alyosha immediately blushed and looked down shyly, and Yuuri could guess that maybe he wanted to hide. "This is your Aunt Mari," he told him in Russian, hoping he didn't feel too pressured to say or do anything.

 

After turning to meet Victor's encouraging gaze, Alyosha turned back to Mari and mumbled in Russian, "...H-hello." He immediately looked outside the window after saying it, cheeks blazing with color.

 

Yuuri exchanged a look with Mari, who shook her head with a smile and quietly said, "God, he reminds me of you at that age."

 

* * *

 

The previous night felt like a sleepy blur once Yuuri opened his eyes the next morning. 

 

They were in a guest room, bigger than his own because now they had Alyosha. Yuuri had his face pressed against Victor's back, arms practically locked around Victor's waist and their legs quite tangled together even in the heat. 

 

He peered over Victor's body to spot Alyosha sleeping quietly on the twin bed set against the wall.

 

Sleeping like logs, the pair of them. Yuuri didn't expect anything else, but he was surprised he'd woken up before Victor had. Well...maybe not too surprised. Victor hadn't exactly had much chances to sleep for a couple of extra hours in a long while, and their long trip merited a good rest.

 

Yuuri's parents, the Nishigoris, and Minako-sensei had all been present to welcome them to the onsen, and Alyosha was surprisingly brave as he was introduced to all of them (and the Nishigoris' new baby), though he held on tight to Yuuri's hand and practically attached himself to him and Victor during the ensuing dinner. At least he'd eaten before all of them proceeded to nearly drop dead asleep at the table mid-conversation, and Yurio was already snoring on the floor, blissfully ignoring all of the photos the triplets were taking of him.

 

"Victor," Yuuri mumbled against the side of his husband's neck, skin warm from sleep. "Vitka..."

 

Victor's only response was to sigh softly, burrowing his face into his pillow.

 

"...I'm guessing you don't want breakfast."

 

Another low hum, one that sounded like Victor had at least acknowledged Yuuri had spoken, but hadn't necessarily understood a thing he'd said.

 

Then Victor suddenly sat up, blinking for a few moments before his stomach growled rather loudly and he mumbled, "Hungry..."

 

The three of them then found themselves sitting alongside Yurio, eating breakfast. Victor, his glasses resting atop his head, walked Alyosha through every item on the table while Mari watched them fondly and looked ready to coo uncharacteristically every few seconds. Nadezhda was still asleep in her room, betraying her exhaustion in a way she hadn't the entire trip. 

 

Noticing Yurio's preoccupation with his phone, Victor apparently couldn't help asking, "Texting Otabek, Yura?" 

 

"Might be," Yurio replied, clearly not giving anything away.

 

"Not keeping anything important from your coach, are you?" Victor asked with a knowing smile.

 

It was a bit of an open secret that Yurio and Otabek were planning a reunion in the coming days, but Yurio liked to keep his coach in a sort of playful suspense rather than satisfy his insatiable curiosity. "I'm here to relax, old man," he replied, though his face held a warm smile as he tapped at the screen a few more times before setting it back on the table.

 

"Who can even relax?" Yuuri remarked, reaching over to wipe a crumb off of Alyosha's cheek. He'd been a bit quiet all morning, likely still getting used to everything and everyone. "There's still so much to think about for next season." Now that they had settled in and were rested, Yuuri finally had the time to think about all of his other worries, and the biggest of those involved just how he was going to jump into coaching alongside Victor after a, hopefully, successful season.

 

Victor gave him a sympathetic smile, reaching down to squeeze his hand and remind him, "This is family vacation time, Yuuri. Our first one! We'll worry about everything else in time."

 

"Right," Yuuri replied, squeezing his hand back and taking a moment to glimpse into those eyes that, even in the most relaxed setting, still held a glimmer of the whirling thoughts that lay in his mind.

 

Such as their planned trip to the beach, where they could finally put Makkachin to rest.

 

The last they'd spoken of that plan was the day before their departure; they'd take Alyosha to the beach and spend the day with him there, and before they left they'd bury the ashes nearby.

 

Something almost like dread surfaced in Yuuri's heart, like a sort of morbid anticipation. It almost reminded him of those last few weeks of Makkachin's life when neither of them wanted to admit that the inevitable was about to occur. 

 

Maybe because this really would be goodbye. A goodbye to Makkachin...and Vicchan too, after so long.

 

Victor began looking around in bewilderment, and then asked Yuuri, "I could swear I had my glasses on when I came in. Do you know where they are?"

 

"Top of your head, Victor," Yuuri replied, trying to stifle a laugh.

 

"Oh."

 

Yurio wasn't nearly so kind, guffawing into his hand while Alyosha looked at him with wide, curious eyes. 

 

As soon as they were finished Yurio offered to show Alyosha around the inn while Yuuri and Victor went through their luggage and got settled into their room. After making sure Yurio would have his phone on hand and would answer each and every text and call from them, and that Alyosha was fine with leaving them for a little while, they gave the okay. Alyosha trusted Yurio, and it wasn't the first time that it was just the two of them. It was always rather endearing to watch.

 

And it was nice to have a little bit of time for themselves, even if they had very little time to do anything particularly intimate at the moment. It wasn't as though they never found the time, but with a small child around Yuuri couldn't exactly crawl onto Victor's lap even back home in Saint Petersburg at any given moment. Parenthood meant adjustments, and thinking up how to carve up a bit of time and even improvising.

 

So while they were readying the room, Victor took advantage of their solitude to drape himself over Yuuri with several contented sighs, pressing kisses to Yuuri's neck as he laughed softly, his heart suddenly lighter than air. "I think Alyosha's going to have fun with Yurio. Don't you think?" Victor asked before nuzzling into Yuuri's neck.

 

Yuuri replied, "I hope he does. I want him to love this place as much as we do. I want him to know that he has a home here too."

 

"And he will know," Victor reassured him with a little squeeze. "He's just shy. He gets that from you." 

 

Shy, young, and unfamiliar with the language. Yuuri could hardly believe how brave Alyosha was, even though he was clearly reluctant to stray from his, Victor's, or Yurio's side, despite the fact that he knew that this was Yuuri's family he was with. Everything was completely new to him, but he seemed to trust Yurio as much as he trusted his parents. 

 

So they were determined to spend the rest of the time with him, and make sure he was comfortable. While they were grateful for every opportunity to have an afternoon or evening to themselves thanks to Yurio, Mila, and Nadezhda's goodwill, it wasn't fair to take advantage of it. It was a lot to juggle, but Yuuri had long ago decided he wanted to juggle it all with Victor. 

 

And there'd be more to juggle in the coming year. The reminder was rather terrifying, and Yuuri didn't want to let it overwhelm him when there was so much going on, even during their family vacation. And Victor was right here, still holding him so tightly and adoringly, with so much promise spilling out of his heart.

 

Clearing his throat, Yuuri hoped he could at least sound a little articulate when he asked, "So...you know how I want to...co-coach with you?"

 

Victor nodded with an acknowledging hum. Yuuri felt him smile against his cheek before he asked, "Changing your mind? Did you realize you want to keep competing a bit longer?"

 

Yuuri laughed softly, sobered by the reminder that he had more of a choice than Victor had years before. But it was a choice he felt ready to make. Turning to face Victor and let his hands settle on his waist, he shook his head and said, "No, no, that's not it. I just realized that...Well..." He bit his lip and felt heat flood his cheeks, already feeling a bit ridiculous because of what he was about to say. "...It's not enough to start calling myself a coach, I have to actually  _look_ the part, right?"

 

"Right..." Victor said slowly, gazing at him curiously.

 

"...So I'll probably need a new suit," Yuuri finally said, exhaling deeply and feeling his entire face burn up.

 

It got even worse when Victor started laughing, and Yuuri hid his face in his husband's chest. "Is this the same Yuuri who thought I was exaggerating when I got my new suit our first year?" he asked, beaming delightedly.

 

"You still looked great in it!" Yuuri shot back, gaze darting around restlessly. "And besides, this'll be my first time coaching-"

 

"It was my first time too."

 

"And, well, you were a skating legend!"

 

" _You're_ a skating legend too," Victor said insistently before pressing a kiss to Yuuri's pouting lips. "But I would love to shop around with you for some new suits. I can never resist the sight of you in one."

 

His flushed face framed in Victor's hands, Yuuri tried not to sink into that familiar feeling of trailing after Victor. They planned on doing this _together,_ to keep being a team and learn a new rhythm. And it would take a lot of work and preparation, and the last thing Yuuri wanted was to undermine Victor's efforts with Yurio and Mila with his own inexperience. "I just want to start this out right," he confessed, leaning into Victor's touch.

 

"And you will. I'll help you," Victor told him, voice gentle as he drew Yuuri in closer for a deeper kiss.

 

Yuuri sank into it, letting it soothe him as much as it could. He wrapped his arms around Victor's waist, marveling at how such a touch could make everything seem so simple, even for a little while. It was still as simple as the two of them together, working through everything that came their way. 

 

Love, pure and simple, erupted inside of him, a stellar reminder of everything he felt for the man in his arms, kissing him with such dedication. When they parted, Yuuri couldn't help chasing after Victor's lips for another kiss before saying with a soft smile, "You know...I wouldn't mind having one of our old games of strip rock-paper-scissors once Alyosha was asleep."

 

Victor's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Would you, now?" he asked, fingers trailing over Yuuri's front.

 

"And  _only_ if he can go without the both of us for a night," Yuuri quickly added, trying not to sound  _too_ committed but wanting it very  _very_ badly.

 

"That's very fair," Victor said, though his eyes were already bright with anticipation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and yell at me on tumblr: **aeriamamaduck**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick semi-serious/fluffy chapter before the steamy stuff. Please comment!

For a few hours they all seemed to forget. 

 

It was all just sun and water and sand, laughter floating across the beach while Victor chased Yuuri and Alyosha across the sand. Holding on tight to the boy's hands after he bravely declared he wanted to go into the water, watching his eyes widen when his feet sank into the sand, receding waves trying to tug him in deeper. Yuuri nearly toppling over when Alyosha suddenly grabbed his leg, trembling with fright when a wave knocked Yurio down and he was submerged for about five seconds.

 

All four of them, Nadezhda included, applying sunscreen because the sun was high in the sky, right on top of them and relentless. Pretty soon they'd all have freckles dotting their skin.

 

Nadezhda stayed away from the water the entire time, and Yuuri wondered if the vastness of the sea that Victor embraced frightened her. She'd certainly grown paler when Yurio disappeared beneath the water.

 

And now there were three pairs of footprints on that beach, the smallest pair in-between the larger ones, periodically disappearing when Yuuri and Victor lifted Alyosha up to swing him back and forth when the waves crashed against their legs, making Alyosha laugh delightedly. He asked Yuuri for the words for everything they saw and touched, in Japanese and English, and Yuuri gladly told them to him. 

 

"Next year," Victor said. "You'll be able to speak Japanese as good as I do."

 

And Alyosha said that he definitely would, eyes flashing in that same, determined way as Yurio.

 

So Alyosha and Yurio occupied themselves with building a haphazard sand castle by hand while Nadezhda watched, and Victor and Yuuri, their shirts back on, disappeared.

 

They weren't far, managing to keep their three companions within eyesight as they quietly retreated to the grassy area, shaded by trees.

 

Yuuri offered to do it, but Victor had silently taken the trowel from his hands and gotten on his knees to start digging, and in a few minutes he had a streak of dirt on his cheek and forehead. He didn't seem to care, concentrating and breathing hard as he dug deeper into the earth. 

 

Kneeling next to Victor as he held the small urn in his hands, Yuuri thought of the photograph now set next to Vicchan's in that little altar at home. It was of Victor, Yuuri, and Alyosha, surrounding Makkachin, taken a week after Alyosha arrived in their home. They all looked happy, not knowing that in a few months it would only be the three of them. 

 

"...I'm ready," Victor said quietly, setting the trowel aside and staring down into the hole, deep enough that the urn would be totally covered and protected.

 

"You're sure?" Yuuri asked gently, holding the urn out towards Victor, his own heart beating rapidly because this was it. This was going to be goodbye.

 

Victor said nothing for several moments, and Yuuri watched his eyes fill with tears before they settled on the urn. He sniffled and wiped at his eyes, adding another streak of dirt to the building collection on his face. "I'm sure." He took a shuddering breath and reached for the urn, his hands settling over Yuuri's. "...Let's put him in together," he said softly.

 

"Okay." They paused before carefully lowering the urn into the hole, and Yuuri started blinking away his own tears, watching them land on the loose dirt and on Victor's hands as the bottom of the urn touched the bottom of the hole. Victor inhaled deeply and his tears dropped onto the urn and Yuuri's hands, and it was a moment before he slowly brought his hands out.

 

Yuuri did the same, his hands shaking as he placed them back on his lap. For so many years he wondered what he would have said to Vicchan if he'd had the chance to say goodbye. Now he felt so tongue-tied, and that somehow felt even worse than not being there for Vicchan, for letting Makkachin die all alone in the middle of the night.

 

"He was everything," Victor suddenly said, staring down into the hole and brushing away the tears that kept coming. "For a long time...he was all the family I had. He was my best friend." 

 

Nodding quietly, Yuuri shifted closer to him until their thighs nearly touched.

 

"He understood everything. He listened to everything, and all he asked was that I love him in return," Victor added, reaching down to link hands with Yuuri, squeezing repeatedly. 

 

It was several moments of silence before Victor laughed softly, a sad, bitter sound. "...I thought I'd have more to say..."

 

Yuuri squeezed back, pressing his head against Victor's and nodding in understanding for a moment. "...I know, you just...lose it in the moment. I lost Vicchan, and...thought of a hundred different things I could've done or said." He exhaled deeply and added, "And...it's happening now. I guess...what I do know now is that...He didn't replace Vicchan, but...he took one look at me and it was like he knew everything was going to...work out, somehow. He was your dog, and then he was  _our_ dog..." He couldn't help smiling as tears kept blurring his vision. "He was the first thing we took care of together."

 

Victor huffed out a soft laugh, leaning against Yuuri. "Yeah...Yeah, he was," he murmured, his hand cupping the mound of dirt next to the hole. 

 

They knelt there in the shade, listening to the leaves rustling and the sound of the surf hitting the sand. Yuuri held on to him, prepared to do it as long as he needed to, no matter what. He could just sense how exhausted Victor was, so tired of having to be the legendary Victor Nikiforov. And he worried about it with every headache Victor had, stroking his forehead and while hoping nothing fatal was building in the wake of those pulsing aches in his head.

 

And here, in this spot only Yuuri would ever know about, he held on to Victor, both of them broken down, faces streaked with dirt, and completely human, knowing they had to build each other up again. 

 

Victor sighed again and started pushing the mound of dirt towards the hole, and Yuuri closed his eyes as he heard it hit the urn. More and more, until Victor was shaking again and Yuuri was wrapping an arm around him. He opened his eyes and reached out to pat the earth down, packing it tightly and murmuring, "Bye, boy."

 

Victor reached out to do the same, sobbing quietly and hanging on to Yuuri.

 

Laughter from the beach made Yuuri turn around, reminded of who was still there. Alyosha and Yurio were running circles around Nadezhda, who was shielding herself from all the sand they kicked up with a book. 

 

Yuuri kept gazing at them, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Victor turn to do the same. Looking at him, Yuuri could see the red in his eyes, the tears streaking down his face through all the dirt. 

 

Taking the sight in, Yuuri leaned in to press a kiss to Victor's cheek. "Do you want to stay here a little longer?"

 

"...No, let's..." Another long, shuddered breath. "Let's go. They're waiting...But we're a mess."

 

Right. They were covered in dirt and tears. Yuuri got to his feet and helped Victor onto his. "Come on," he said as he led him away from their family and towards the water.

 

They pulled their shirts off, discarded them on the sand, and walked into the water until they were submerged to their chests, and Yuuri turned to face Victor and started wiping away at his face, careful to avoid his eyes. Victor closed them helpfully, breathing shakily and keeping his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. Once his face was clean, Yuuri took care of his own, repeating that goodbye over and over in his head as he did it.

 

They were done and they looked at each other for several moments, and finally Victor pressed a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips before leading him back to the shore. Exhausted, Yuuri followed him, his body feeling heavy and the taste of salt, from tears or the water, lingering on his lips. 

 

But they were going to be fine. 

 

When they reached Alyosha, Victor scooped him up into his arms with a genuine laugh as the boy squealed. Yuuri smiled widely, watching Victor blow raspberries onto Alyosha's neck just to hear him giggle again.

 

Victor met Yuuri's eyes again, and it was like they were in total agreement: they would be fine.

 

* * *

 

"You two ever think about having another kid?" Takeshi asked.

 

Yuuri couldn't help letting out a soft laugh, gently gripping baby Jump's tiny foot between his thumb and index finger. He was cute, chubby, and round-cheeked like his sisters had been, and it looked like he'd grow up to be bigger than most kids. "I don't know," Yuuri replied honestly. "We knew at the time that we decided to adopt that we wouldn't be able to give a baby the attention it needed, and the next couple of years are still going to be pretty busy. Alyosha's...an amazing kid, and he deserves our time."

 

Takeshi hummed in understanding, letting his son tug his finger into his mouth with a tiny hand. "I get that. Jump's pretty great, but he's as much a handful as his sisters were, and there's only  _one_ of him."

 

Yuuri didn't doubt that. Jump had been born after Yuuri left Hasetsu earlier that year, and he'd managed to see his friends for a couple of hours when Yuuko was still rather round and her daughters were excitedly arguing over names for their new sibling. And now Jump was here, lying on his blanket as Takeshi and Yuuri sat next to each other in the dining room.

 

Victor had disappeared with Alyosha a few minutes before, both of them dragged away by Minako, Yuuko, and the triplets, all while Victor gave Yuuri a smile and a shrug that seemed to say, "It can't be helped."

 

Jump started to fuss, which prompted Takeshi to pick him up. "I know, little man," he soothed stroking the baby's back. Yuuri quietly observed him, noting the tired lines around his face and the gentleness in his tone. It wasn't something he would have expected to see two decades ago. But even seven years before, Takeshi had shown that he'd be everything his kids needed.

 

He and Yuuko had both been so young and brave, and Yuuri only hoped he could come close to that. 

 

"I'd better go see if Alyosha and Victor are still alive," he said, getting to his feet and handing Takeshi the baby's bottle as soon as Takeshi started reaching for it.

 

Takeshi took it with a grateful nod, and Jump quickly scrambled for it. "Yeah, hopefully my girls haven't smothered either of them." 

 

Yuuri was a bit more concerned with Minako smothering them. 

 

He made his way through the halls back to their room and could hear loud peals of laughter coming from inside. 

 

He opened the door to find Victor and the triplets sitting on the bed, Loop daubing purple lipstick onto Victor's lips. Minako was chattering with Lutz and Axel over eyeshadow and contour palettes. Alyosha was sitting next to Yuuko, looking completely fascinated. 

 

Victor spotted him in the doorway, and as soon as Loop was finished he aimed a dazzling smile at him. "The girls still aren't allowed to wear makeup, so they're practicing on me!"

 

"Doesn't Papa look nice?" Alyosha asked in Russian.

 

Nice. Beautiful. Dazzling. Everything he'd always been, especially now that he wore a genuine smile. "Yeah, he does," he replied softly, still in Russian as he entered the room and sat down next to Yuuko. Then, in Japanese, he told the triplets, "You three are scary good at this."

 

Loop beamed pridefully, but then her eyes narrowed critically as she peered into Victor's face. "Doesn't really do anything for those wrinkles, though."

 

"...Wrinkles?" Victor murmured with a stricken look.

 

Minako clicked her tongue with a mournful shake of her head. "And you were doing so well, Victor."

 

Yuuri laughed softly, but reached over to gently stroke Victor's bangs back to get a good look at his face. "You're still doing well," he murmured in Russian.

 

Victor immediately rewarded him with another smile, and then he turned to the triplets and said, "Practice on Yuuri. Make him look even more stunning!"

 

And within moments Axel was urging Yuuri to hold still while she applied red lipstick on his lips (after Alyosha chose it specifically).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me to me: the Nishigori baby needs a name....Jump.
> 
> Yep. That was it, and I'm sticking to it!
> 
> Please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smutty fluff on the day after labor day!

Flushed cheek pressed against the soft inside of Victor's thigh, Yuuri didn't exactly have the brainpower to think of any other way he would have preferred to spend his anniversary. Victor's long fingers were trailing through his hair, both of them lying in bed, green robes hanging lazily off of their bodies. 

 

It was only the two of them, Yurio and Nadezhda having stolen Alyosha away for the night. While the first hour of their newfound solitude was a little marred by worry, a bit of time together in the hot springs (and several texts from an annoyed Yurio that went along the lines of "your kid is alive and happy, stop blowing up my phone") helped dispel it. 

 

And soon enough Victor was draped over Yuuri, who felt so loose with love and amusement he just smiled as Victor trailed his lips over his neck, the sensation and heat surrounding them making the entirety of his body burn deliciously. 

 

Soon enough Yuuri reached the point where he needed Victor and a bed, and he dragged a giggling Victor out of the hot spring, both of them flushed and loose-limbed.

 

After adding in some wine they were both considerably giggly, though Yuuri was still grateful he hadn't yet reached his "blackout" point, appreciatively running his hand over Victor's other thigh. His hand wandered up, playfully avoiding the spot Victor likely wanted him to touch in favor of tugging at the sash keeping the robe closed. 

 

He wanted to see Victor laid out like a feast in front of him, but Yuuri reminded himself that they had time,  _the whole night_ , and he let go of the fabric to instead let his fingers trail over Victor's knees while his husband pouted at him. "Come on, let me do something nice for you," Yuuri said with a laugh as he crawled back just enough to easily bring Victor's knee up to press a kiss to it while reaching for the moisturizer Victor loved to use.

 

"There are much nicer things you could be doing," Victor replied, head thrown back onto the pillow as he peered at Yuuri through half-lidded eyes, cheeks prettily flushed. "Like taking this robe off...Or you could take yours off first. I'm not picky."

 

"Yes, you are," Yuuri said fondly, warming the moisturizer between his hands before taking Victor's foot in his hands, cradling it gently before kneading at the sole with his thumbs. He smiled at Victor's sharp in take of breath, looking up to see relief fill his face. "But you've been working so hard, and you're exhausted most days. But...you're still putting us first," Yuuri added, rubbing a firm circle into the arch of Victor's foot and watching his back arch as he shakily moaned in satisfaction. 

 

"You deserve it," Victor breathed, eyes closing as he took it upon himself to untie his sash and let his robe fall open, further revealing the expanse of lovely skin Yuuri instantly found himself coveting despite his persistent blush.

 

He held back in favor of switching to Victor's other foot and giving it the same treatment. "You do too," he said, his blush darkening as he watched Victor bite his lip and writhe in obvious enjoyment. "You deserve to feel good."

 

He kept going, watching Victor practically melt into the mattress, the sight alone making Yuuri feel like he'd drunk more than he actually had. He gazed at his husband, listened to his shaky moans of pleasure and watched the corner of his mouth lift up in a blissful smile. "This feels amazing," he shivered as he looked up at Yuuri. "But please don't put me to sleep before I have a chance to touch you."

 

Biting his lip, Yuuri let his hands trail up Victor's calf all the way up to his thigh, unable to resist drawing tiny circles with his finger over the spot his lips had rested on mere moments before. "I definitely don't want you to go to sleep yet," he said, his heart beating wildly as he crawled his way back up until he was straddling Victor and their faces were inches away.

 

Distracted by the hypnotic glow in Victor's eyes, in a moment Yuuri found himself on his back, staring up at Victor in surprise as his husband gazed down at him hungrily, blue eyes burning with a heat that made Yuuri clutch the sheets beneath him.

 

Victor's smile grew tender, fingers stroking underneath Yuuri's chin before caressing his cheek. "Such a pretty blush," he whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to Yuuri's open mouth.

 

Then Victor's lips trailed down down his chin and throat, and Yuuri immediately reached up to bury a hand in Victor's soft hair. "It's your fault," he shuddered when Victor's lips closed over his nipple just as he started tugging Yuuri's trousers and underwear down.

 

"Good," Victor murmured, warm breath blazing across Yuuri's skin and making him throw his head back as he sucked in an eager breath. He felt Victor lift his head, and opened his eyes to meet Victor's adoring gaze just as he said adoringly, "So beautiful. And all mine." Then Victor sat up to get rid of Yuuri's trousers until he was naked from the waist down, and Yuuri couldn't help but laugh.

 

Then Victor kissed his laugh away, and Yuuri couldn't hold still, desperation flooding his chest as his hands clutched at Victor's shoulders and his legs wrapped around Victor's waist. He was making small sounds into the kiss as friction made their lengths harden, and slid his fingers through Victor's hair to gently tug at it, drawing out soft groans that vibrated against his lips.

 

"Victor?" Yuuri panted out as he broke away for breath, Victor's tongue still darting between his lips.

 

Moving on to press a generous amount of kisses to Yuuri's jaw and chin, Victor hummed softly, "Mmm?"

 

Yuuri was about to speak when Victor's teeth closed over the skin of his neck, and he could only let out a quiet moan as his thighs squeezed around Victor's waist. But his heart burned with the need to hear Victor reaffirm it all, to seize on every word Victor said in reply. "You're really happy?" he asked, melting against Victor as he kept sucking on his neck.

 

Victor's lips moved up to the shell of Yuuri's ear, kissing it before uttering, "More than I ever thought possible." Then his lips trailed back up to Yuuri's reddened cheek, their foreheads touching while Yuuri's heartbeat struggled to slow down just a little. Victor was smiling at him softly, eyes brilliant with emotion. "I never thought I'd have this. Our entire life together," he said in soft tones. "And it's all because of you, you absolute darling. Love of my life..."

 

Yuuri closed his eyes as Victor pressed a kiss to his forehead, devotion overcoming the desperation in his heart as he thought of everything they had. Their marriage, their accomplishments, their child. He brought his hands up to frame Victor's face when their foreheads touched again, and breathed as he felt gratitude light up every part of him. As their noses brushed together, Yuuri heard Victor ask quietly, "Have I made you happy, Yuuri?"

 

"Of course you have," Yuuri immediately replied, tilting his head as he drew Victor close enough to kiss him. "I love you," he murmured against those sweet lips. "I love  _us_ , and I love this..." 

 

He could feel Victor smile against the kiss, grateful rather than smug. Well...at first, because it certainly turned smug as soon as Yuuri shivered when Victor wrapped a hand around both of them and gave one firm stroke. "What about this?" he asked, and Yuuri could hear the smirk in his voice.

 

There was no use denying how _good_ it felt, Yuuri shivering out a moan into Victor's mouth with every slow pump. "I...definitely love that," he panted out, hips thrusting up into Victor's grip.

 

He lost himself in the intoxicating pleasure of their cocks sliding against each other and the gentle kisses Victor rained on his face. "All these years, and you still blush so nicely," Victor murmured against his cheek.

 

"You do too," Yuuri moaned, opening his eyes just enough to see the pink flush spread across Victor's skin.

 

"I can't help myself when it comes to you," Victor replied, and as soon as he let go of their cocks Yuuri let out an unabashed whine, needing that touch back. But then Victor straightened up, still kneeling between Yuuri's spread open legs, and sweetly requested, "Now be a good husband and please get the lube from the nightstand." 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri's hips, back, and thighs were magnificently sore and his head was throbbing with a very mild hangover, but he still couldn't help feeling like he was floating, even as he and Victor ate breakfast sitting across from each other.

 

It wasn't exactly quiet, since they were in the middle of a conversation punctuated by laughter and Victor feeding Yuuri morsels from his own food. 

 

Then Yuuri heard familiar peals of laughter coming towards the kitchen from the hallway and felt his heart lift up further at the reminder of everything else he and Victor had made, that they had a little family now, someone who depended on both of them and trusted them so completely at this point.

 

Yurio entered the dining room carrying a giggling Alyosha in one arm, looking a little less grumpy than he usually did in the mornings, though still tired. 

 

He wordlessly stalked towards Yuuri and proceeded to deposit his charge into Yuuri's waiting arms, Alyosha wrapping his arms around him eagerly. Yuuri buried his face in his son's light brown hair, feeling such an overwhelming surge of adoration. He laughed when he felt Victor wrap himself around them both with a happy hum, making Alyosha giggle even more.

 

"You two turned him into a hyperactive demon," Yurio droned as he sat down heavily and lay down on his back, looking much like he did after Victor had him go through a grueling practice session. "A mini tornado."

 

Blissfully oblivious to Yurio's grousing, Victor asked Alyosha, "Did you have fun with Yurio and _babushka_  yesterday?"

 

"Yeah!  _Babushka_ and Yura took me to get lunch, then we watched people fish, and then Yura and I listened to Beka's music until we fell asleep!" Alyosha answered excitedly.

 

At that, Yurio let out a long-suffering groan. 

 

Normally Yuuri wouldn't have been thrilled at the idea of Alyosha staying up so late and having so much stimulation, but Alyosha seemed so happy after getting to spend some time with Nadezhda and Yurio, and he wasn't feeling lonely or neglected. "What do you say if the three of us do something today?" he asked Alyosha, sitting him down between himself and Victor. 

 

Their son nodded eagerly, also oblivious to Yurio's apparent imminent death occurring behind him. 

 

"...Victor, was anything important going on today or tomorrow?" Yurio then asked in a low monotone, not moving from his spot on the floor.

 

"Not that I'm aware of," Victor replied, still smiling happily while loading up Alyosha's plate. "Now come over and eat, Yurio."

 

Yurio didn't seem to have the willpower to move, even if he  _was_ hungry. He appeared happy to wither away on the floor, killed by the energy of a five-year-old. 

 

And then he shot up like he'd been electrified, eyes wide and face pale, and he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the room while muttering, "Crap crap crap  _crap, my phone's dead!"_

 

"Language!" Victor called after him with a pout.

 

"What was that about?" Yuuri asked as he show Alyosha how to properly hold his chopsticks.

 

Victor replied with a shrug before turning to watch Alyosha try to eat with the still-unfamiliar implements.

 

Moments later Yuuri heard a suitcase rolling down the hall and turned around to see Otabek appear at the door, looking bewildered as he held his phone in front of him.

 

"Er...Yura's not answering his phone," he explained in a rather sheepish tone.

 

Victor turned to look at the young man in absolute surprise, and Alyosha jumped to his feet as he called out, "Beka!"

 

Otabek caught him easily, and Victor turned to Yuuri with a smirk. "I knew they were up to something," he said, looking absolutely smug.

 

Yuuri heard more rapid footsteps coming from the hall and Yurio reappeared at the door, gaping at Otabek in shock. "...You said you were coming tomorrow!" Yurio exclaimed.

 

Hefting Alyosha in his arms, Otabek gave Yurio a soft smile. "Surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which one do y'all want to see updated first? **(not) according to plan** (omegaverse) or **Somewhere to Begin** (had a rather violent cliffhanger x| )?
> 
> Please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so this self-indulgent fic comes to a self-indulgent end, but also leads into a slightly heavier story about the future and the fate of our favorite Podium Family (I WILL say that _no one is splitting up, **I SWEAR!!**_ ).

Victor's fingers darted over the piano keys, playing a brief melody, and he watched with a wide smile as Alyosha tried imitating it.

 

They were sitting on the edge of the bed Victor shared with Yuuri, the aging electronic keyboard set out before them so Victor could entertain his son. Alyosha was wary about touching something that was so important to one of his fathers, but ten minutes later he was going key by key as Victor watched and listened.

 

"A natural, just like  _Babushka_ ," Victor told him as he hit a few sharp notes.

 

"Really?" Alyosha asked, his eyes going wide.

 

"Really. One day you might just be a hockey and piano-playing genius."

 

"I can't put a piano on the ice, though," Alyosha reasoned with a little frown at Victor.

 

"Maybe not," Victor agreed. "But you have to admit, a piano would make a good goalie," he added with a grin as he ruffled Alyosha's hair.

 

The boy giggled as he tried to bat Victor's hand away, and squealed when Victor gathered him up in his arms to hug him close.

 

It was amazing. A decade ago he wouldn't have thought that he'd have enough joy and love in his life for something like this. He hadn't spent an enormous amount of time contemplating fatherhood, still feeling like a lonely boy himself, distant from everyone and nursing a heart that seemed perpetually broken. 

 

But here he was, in his favorite place in the world with his Yuuri, Alyosha, Yurio, and even his mother. 

 

He wondered if his father would have liked it here. 

 

Victor sat up when he heard footsteps just outside the door, and his mother appeared at the threshold. She smiled at them as she entered, a sight that Victor still drank up eagerly as though he were Alyosha's age. "I thought I heard someone playing a piano," she said, looking at the keyboard with curiosity.

 

"It's Yuuri's," Victor explained as his mother sat next to him. "Otabek's still asleep, so Yurio dragged Yuuri off to the rink. To keep themselves sharp, he said."

 

"On your vacation?" She laughed softly, a warm sound that still surprised Victor. "You boys are such hard workers." She swept her golden hair off of her shoulder and started to effortlessly play a beautiful and simple melody. It sounded different from her own piano, but hearing her still seemed like such an unexpected treat.

 

Victor immediately remembered being Alyosha's age and sitting on the couch while Nadezhda played on her piano, lost in her own world, possibly in one where she was still playing on a stage, and not responsible for a little boy. 

 

He supposed that hurt wouldn't completely go away, despite his happiness at being able to have his mother in his life.

 

"That's pretty,  _Babushka_ ," Alyosha said, marveling at her playing from his spot on Victor's lap. 

 

A pleased expression appeared on Nadezhda's face, and she smiled at Alyosha as she said, "Your  _Dedushka_ liked this one too." A shadow briefly crossed her face at the mention of Victor's father, but it disappeared quickly as she went on playing with the passion Victor remembered very well. 

 

Resting his cheek on Alyosha's hair, Victor closed his eyes and listened to his mother play.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched Alyosha skate. It reminded him of himself at that age, slowly learning how to move across the ice while keeping his balance until he could do it effortlessly.

 

Alyosha insisted on trying it alone, moving each foot carefully and keeping his eyes on the ice, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his lips. Victor skated nearby, ready to catch him if he fell.

 

Looking up, Alyosha caught sight of Yuuri standing at the barrier, and as Yuuri waved at his son, Alyosha moved his arms in an ungainly, but familiar motion that surprised Yuuri immensely. One hand lay on his chest, and the other reached out towards Yuuri. "Tou-san, look at me! I'm you on ice!" he called out.

 

Yuuri beamed at Alyosha, and caught Victor's enormously proud gaze. "Nice job, Alyosha!" he called out, warmed even more by the joy on Alyosha's face.

 

The boy turned and started to skate in circles around Victor, and Yuuri kept watching them. Otabek stood next to him, refreshed after a day of rest, and...other things, judging by the noise Yuuri heard the night before when he walked by their room (and proceeded to sprint past). The younger man grinned at the sight of Victor and Alyosha on the ice, and turned to Yuri to ask, "Showing him his parents' work, Yura?"

 

" _And_ _mine,_ " Yuri replied from Otabek's other side. He smirked and let out a huff of laughter before adding with a glance in Yuuri's direction, "I had to keep distracting him after he found the  _Eros_ routine."

 

"Which he is  _never_ watching," Yuuri said firmly, narrowing his eyes at the blond young man.

 

"He'll see it  _eventually,_ " Yurio countered with a wicked smile.

 

Yuuri's gaze narrowed further into a near glare, and he said in a no nonsense tone, "Not when he's ten. Not when he's eighteen.  _Not_ while I'm alive."

 

"I don't think he's kidding, Yura," Otabek said, elbowing Yurio lightly.

 

The young couple shared a laugh while Yuuri sighed heavily and started to dread the very very _very_ far-off day that his son would witness their more...risque performances. "So, is everything going alright with your new coach, Otabek?"

 

"It is," Otabek replied. "It'll be a few more weeks before we can both make the move to Saint Petersburg, but she's definitely excited."

 

Yuuri didn't miss the blush that appeared on Yurio's face at the mention of Otabek's upcoming move to their rink. He vividly remembered the almost devastating argument between the two of them that preceded their decision to move on from their long-distance status, and Otabek wouldn't hear of Yurio leaving Russia. Yuuri honestly wanted the best for them, and really hoped things would work out. They deserved to be happy. 

 

Then Otabek turned to him again and asked, "What about you? You're sure you want to retire next year?"

 

"I'm sure," Yuuri replied, not missing a beat. He gazed out towards Alyosha, who was gaining a bit more speed and grinning as his movements became a bit smoother. "I'm in a good place, and we'll both get to spent more time with Alyosha. I want to learn everything I can so I can keep helping Victor too."

 

"Just help me break records, Katsudon," Yurio ordered. "Scratch that:  _Coach_ Katsudon."

 

Yuuri flushed at being called "coach." "That's...gonna take some getting used to," he said with a soft laugh.

 

Moments later Victor and Alyosha were skating toward them, hand-in-hand, and as soon as Victor reached Yuuri he lifted a hand to caress Yuuri's cheek as he leaned in to kiss him lovingly. Yuuri felt Victor smiling against his mouth as they let their lips brush together a second time, and when they did draw away Victor was beaming. "Our son's a natural," he declared.

 

"All he has to do now is bulk up so he can knock the other team up into the stands," Yurio said, giving Alyosha an encouraging grin.

 

"Yuro, can you skate how my papa showed you back home?" Alyosha asked, practically bouncing on the ice with excitement.

 

Yurio did look quite proud for a moment, as though he were about to jump on the ice and do just that. To Yuuri's surprise he merely sighed and replied, "Sorry, kid. I'm real sore for some reason." He followed that with a light elbow jab at a blushing Otabek.

 

"I'll show you my routine!" Yuuri exclaimed, glaring at Yurio again as he tugged off his skate guards. He ignored Victor's muffled laugh in favor of concentrating for the free skate he'd poured his heart into when he had time. His goodbye to competition and his hello to the future.

 

Everything seemed to fall away as soon as Yuuri skated out, save for the little group gathered at the edge of the ice, watching him with encouragement and fascination.

 

He took a deep breath, letting out as he took his place with a smile in his family's direction. In a year, everything would be different, but at least the four people in front of him would remain, forever.

 

With Alyosha's eyes on him, Yuuri imagined the music playing and started to skate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. 
> 
> Please comment! I'll see you all in the next installment!


End file.
